


Sì

by SenatrixPadme95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, Master/Slave, Mirror Sex, Mistress, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatrixPadme95/pseuds/SenatrixPadme95
Summary: L'anno scolastico 1998/99 è un anno difficile per tutti, compresa Ginny Weasley che torna ad Hogwarts single.Se è stato difficile dire alla sua famiglia che Harry non è più il suo ragazzo, ancor peggio sarà dover annunciare il fidanzamento con Blaise Zabini, serpeverde ignavo conosciuto ad una festa a base di alcool ed erba.Ginny non vuole rivelarlo a causa dell'opposizione della famiglia, Zabini vorrebbe invece, tra le altre, fare pappappero a Potter.Chi la spunterà tra la sensuale grifondoro e il serpeverde manipolatore?Dal testo:«Voglio sentirlo uscire dalle tue labbra, mia bella grifondoro, voglio sentirtelo dire.» le sussurrò all’orecchio, chinandosi su di lei e mordicchiandole il lobo. «Voglio sentirti dire di sì, che lo vuoi, che vuoi me e non quell’idiota di Potter.»«Lo sai che non voglio più Harry…» sibilò lei in risposta, alzando il bacino alla ricerca di un contatto più profondo con quel dannato diavolo che le stava sopra, uccidendola d’attesa. «Andiamo Blaise, ti prego-»
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 2





	Sì

**Sì**

Maggio 1999

Ginny Weasley stava, nuda e fiera, distesa tra le lenzuola di raso del grande letto apparso nella stanza delle necessità, osservando con attenzione l’uomo riflesso in uno dei mille specchi che ricoprivano ogni singola parete della grande e raffinatamente arredata stanza. «Non credi che…» iniziò Blaise, guardandola riflessa mentre si stiracchiava, languida come una gatta. «Ne abbiamo già parlato, non possiamo.» ribatté lei, tirandosi a sedere. «I miei fratelli chiederebbero la tua testa e sinceramente non ho voglia di uscire allo scoperto per sentirmi urlare che sono una poco di buono che va con le serpi.» Orgogliosamente nuda, Ginny si portò alle spalle di Blaise e con le mani scivolò lenta verso il basso. Il pene di Blaise, rigido e svettante, fu avvolto dalla mano morbida della ragazza. Il pomo d'Adamo del serpeverde fece su e giù seguendo il lento ritmo della mano della rossa grifondoro, mentre gli occhi di entrambi si legavano attraverso la superficie riflettente. «Che poi, alla fine, è così importante far sapere a tutti che stiamo insieme?» sussurrò lei, lasciandogli una scia di saliva sul collo con la punta della lingua e, intanto, continuando ad accarezzarlo in un lento ed estenuante andirivieni. Blaise, allo stesso tempo, fissava in silenzio quella succuba dai capelli di fuoco a cui si era avvicinato durante una festa, un diavolo in grado di appagare ogni suo più nascosto e perverso desiderio.

●

Ottobre 1998

Quel nuovo settimo anno era partito lento; tutti dovevano riprendersi e nessuno aveva voglia di fare festa, ma una notizia volò veloce di bocca in bocca, arrivando a tutti, senza eccezioni, nel castello: la piccola Weasley e Potter si erano lasciati.

Blaise, che da sempre guardava alla minore dei Weasley come un gatto affamato osserva un canarino e che fino a quel momento si era limitato a sporadiche e innocue chiacchiere, si mise d’impegno per convincere i suoi compagni di casata ad organizzare uno di quei festini che avevano reso famosa Serpeverde. «Siamo vivi, maledizione! Dovremmo festeggiare e ubriacarci e scopare come se non ci fosse un domani!» gridò nella stanza insonorizzata di Draco. «Siamo vivi e dobbiamo godercela-»

«Tutti questi discorsi con noi non servono, Blaise. Vuoi portarti a letto la rossa perché sai che ha mollato Potter? Bene, la festa servirà solo a far portare qualcuno a letto anche a noi, ma ti prego, risparmiaci questa scenetta da sopravvissuto grato alla vita.» rispose Draco con un ghigno maligno sulle labbra. «Chiama Pansy e Daphne: penseranno loro a tutto.»

Quel fine settimana la stanza delle necessità si ritrovò piena di ragazzi e ragazze inizialmente intimiditi e poco propensi a far festa ma che poco dopo, grazie all’alcol e a dei dolcetti con dell’erba nell’impasto, si erano trasformati in giovani vogliosi di vita.

Effettivamente, dovette ammettere Blaise, Daphne e Pansy avevano fatto un ottimo lavoro organizzando una serata degna del nome di Salazar Serpeverde. Blaise stava appoggiato al bancone dei drink e osservava Ginny Weasley che, fin dall’inizio della serata, se ne stava in disparte – in disparte Ginny Weasley quando anche la mezzosangue stava ballando e ridendo, strafatta, in mezzo alla pista! – a mangiare deliziosi brownies di erba.

Senza far caso a Draco che si strusciava languidamente alla Granger – Salazar, quell’erba era davvero buona! – Blaise si avvicinò alla più piccola dei Weasley.

«Zabini, se sei qui per chiedermi come sto puoi andartene.» biascicò Ginny addentando l’ennesimo brownie e senza degnare di uno sguardo il moro serpeverde che, però, aveva deciso sarebbe andato fino in fondo.

«In realtà volevo chiederti se ti andasse una scopata senza impegno.» Per un momento Blaise desiderò aver mangiato meno brownies, fumato meno canne e bevuto meno drink, perché gli occhi scuri e caldi di Ginny lo scrutavano come se stessero cercando di capire quale fosse la punizione migliore da infliggergli.

Ma il serpeverde non era mai stato una persona intuitiva e ne ebbe l’ennesima conferma quando Ginevra lo prese per mano e se lo trascinò dietro, uscendo dalla stanza delle necessità e portandolo – quasi correndo – nella stanza al terzo piano dove, tanto tempo prima, era stato di guardia quel mostruoso cane a tre teste del mezzogigante. Quella che un tempo era stata soltanto una stanza vuota adesso era una bella aula studio con divanetti e poltroncine dall’aria tremendamente comoda e fu su uno di quei divanetti che Ginny trascinò Blaise e, senza tanti complimenti, gli infilò le mani nei pantaloni. Tra ansiti e gemiti, spinte e carezze, Ginny accolse completamente, avvolgendolo con tutta se stessa, Blaise che, svuotandosi in lei, capì di essere fottuto.

●

Lentamente, si voltò tra le braccia di Ginny, lasciando che lei continuasse a masturbarlo, ma fissandola davvero negli occhi e non attraverso una stupida superficie riflettente.

«No, ma mi piacerebbe far sapere a tutti che Ginevra Weasley ha accettato di sposarmi…» le sussurrò lui distogliendo lo sguardo, soffiandole nell’orecchio e prendendole con delicatezza la mano sinistra, al cui anulare brillava, minacciosa e bellissima allo stesso tempo, una riviera d’oro bianco con cinque diamanti.

●

Gennaio 1999

«Dimmelo.» Blaise Zabini si teneva in precario equilibrio appena fuori da Ginny, spingendosi dentro per un attimo e poi lasciandola vuota, torturandola e torturandosi con quel gioco maligno di attesa.

«Blaise, ti prego, lo sai…» Ginny si dimenava per quanto la gabbia di braccia e gambe che la intrappolava le permettesse.

«Voglio sentirlo uscire dalle tue labbra, mia bella grifondoro, voglio sentirtelo dire.» le sussurrò all’orecchio, chinandosi su di lei e mordicchiandole il lobo. «Voglio sentirti dire di sì, che lo vuoi, che vuoi me e non quell’idiota di Potter.»

«Lo sai che non voglio più Harry…» sibilò lei in risposta, alzando il bacino alla ricerca di un contatto più profondo con quel dannato diavolo che le stava sopra, uccidendola d’attesa. «Andiamo Blaise, ti prego-»

Le preghiere di Ginny furono interrotte dall’ingresso repentino della punta di Blaise, punta che faceva dentro e fuori il minimo indispensabile per farle sentire un attimo di pienezza e subito dopo il vuoto, facendola stringere ed allargare intorno al glande gonfio. Blaise stava sudando, portando la propria resistenza ai massimi storici, ma stringeva i denti e andava avanti con quella tortura e lo avrebbe fatto fino a che non avesse sentito uscire dalle belle e peccaminose labbra di Ginevra Weasley una sola, maledetta sillaba.

«Sì.» Fu solo un sussurro, scivolato via dalle labbra carnose e coperte da un velo di sudore di Ginny, un sì che fu portato via dalla punta della lingua di Blaise che, prima di appropriarsi finalmente della ragazza – labbra, seni, tutto – le leccò sensualmente il labbro superiore con un ghigno che rendeva evidente quanto fosse soddisfatto dal cedere della grifondoro.

Sprofondò in lei in un secondo, togliendole il fiato e lasciandola a boccheggiare, finalmente vicina all’essere soddisfatta mentre lui, con una lentezza straziante, tornava indietro e poi rientrava, centimetro dopo centimetro, prendendosi e donando quel piacere negato a entrambi fino a quel momento, piacere legato a una sola, stupida sillaba.

●

Ginny fu percorsa da una serie di brividi che la portarono a mollare momentaneamente la presa sull’erezione bollente di Blaise, il quale, approfittando della défaillance della fidanzata, la portò di nuovo a distendersi sul letto.

Posizionandosi tra le gambe di Ginny, belle, candide e aperte, Blaise si chinò fino a far strofinare i sessi, duro quello di lui, bagnato quella di lei. Il desiderio montava, lento e implacabile, in entrambi.

Una volta, un paio di settimane prima, si erano ritrovati nella stanza delle necessità e a Ginny era venuto in mente quanto sarebbe stato bello potersi osservare mentre facevano sesso: detto fatto, ogni singola superficie della stanza, fatta eccezione per il grande letto in legno massello privo del baldacchino, era stata ricoperta di specchi.

La prima volta era stato strano, quasi imbarazzante, vedersi riflessi in ogni dove, poi era diventato divertente e adesso era imprescindibile.

A Ginny piaceva da morire guardare Blaise negli occhi attraverso una delle tante superfici riflettenti, magari mentre la prendeva da dietro, entrandole dentro con lentezza, centimetro dopo centimetro, facendole dondolare il seno ad ogni singola penetrazione profonda che le strappava un mugugno gutturale e la portava a stringere di più tra le dita le lenzuola in raso scuro.

Adesso, distesa sulla schiena, gli occhi puntati al soffitto, Ginny guardava il riflesso di Blaise percorrere in punta di dita e di labbra il suo corpo fino a darle una lappata, calda e inaspettata, nel punto più teso di tutto il suo corpo.

Con un gemito si guardò riflessa mentre con le mani scendeva a premersi la testa del fidanzato – Merlino, che suono strano che aveva quella parola – tra le cosce. Leccando e succhiando, percorrendo quel carnoso taglio verticale dall’inizio alla fine, Blaise condusse Ginny ad un primo e poi ad un secondo orgasmo, mentre sempre di più sentiva tirare l’erezione.

Non fu sorpreso quando, con un movimento agile e languido contemporaneamente, Ginevra si posizionò carponi, lasciandogli libero accesso al paradiso. Blaise, però, non era intenzionato a cedere. Voleva che il mondo – Potter in primis – sapesse che Ginevra Weasley sarebbe diventata, non appena terminati gli studi, la moglie di Blaise Zabini. La spinse a mettersi di nuovo supina e riportò l’attenzione tra le cosce di lei.

«Dimmi di sì…» le sussurrò, infilando un dito in quell’apertura che – Blaise lo sapeva – si era aperta solo e soltanto per lui, che si fottessero Potter e la sua lingua lunga e bugiarda.

«Ti ho già detto di sì,» rispose lei, tendendosi, inarcandosi, digrignando i denti. «Solo, non è il momento…» Gemette nel terminare la frase e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo quando Blaise incurvò il dito medio, premendo quel punto all’interno di lei scoperto quasi per caso e diventato immediatamente importante.

«E quando lo sarà?» incalzò lui, aggiungendo un secondo dito al primo, rallentando il ritmo fino a farla tremare sotto le sue abili dita.

«Non lo so, Blaise, ti prego…» Blaise ghignò, simile ad un diavolo, senza essere visto da Ginny che era tutta presa dal terzo, intenso orgasmo.

Risalì il corpo della ragazza spargendo tocchi e baci ovunque, più volte dove sapeva essere sensibile. Arrivato al viso, si fece di nuovo spazio col bacino tra le cosce di lei e, con la mano, prima una e poi l’altra, le portò a divaricarsi a fianco del torace. Poi si chinò e lentamente e lievemente strofinò la punta del pene all’entrata di Ginny che, dimenandosi sotto di lui, si rifiutava di accondiscendere ai desideri del ragazzo, pagando un prezzo carissimo per una parola così sciocca. Tra le cosce si infilò anche una mano di Blaise, presto occupata a stuzzicare il clitoride di Ginny alternandosi al pene del ragazzo, portando sempre più in alto, sempre più al limite Ginevra che, denti digrignati e occhi stretti, cercava di resistere.

«Va bene, lo diremo, prometto, ma basta, per favore…» supplicò infine la ragazza, stringendo gli occhi.

Un attimo, un unico movimento era bastato a far sì che la ragazza cedesse e Blaise, fatto capolino all’interno di lei come sapeva che l’avrebbe fatta impazzire, sprofondò nel calore e nella morbidezza di Ginny, iniziando a muoversi con foga. Aveva ottenuto quel che voleva, di nuovo, alla faccia di quell’idiota di Potter.

Ginevra era calda e accogliente, stretta quel tanto che bastava, non più una vergine, ma neanche una navigata come spesso, in quegli ultimi due anni, la gente l’aveva descritta. Blaise buttò un occhio allo specchio che gli stava di fianco: le cosce pallide e lentigginose di Ginny gli avvolgevano i fianchi in un meraviglioso contrasto che raccoglieva tutte le loro divergenze e che, come erano loro in quell’esatto istante, le univano facendone un solo agglomerato.

Un serpeverde aristocratico, ricco come creso, manipolatore ed egoista che era, in meno di sei mesi, capitolato ai piedi di una grifondoro stracciona ed altruista tanto da chiederle la mano.

Blaise conosceva il corpo di Ginny a memoria, non aveva di certo bisogno degli specchi per riconoscere quel neo quasi nero che aveva a destra del capezzolo sinistro oppure quello più chiaro che, a forma di cuore, le ornava una natica, eppure vedersi riflessi, uniti in un unico corpo…

Blaise rischiava ogni volta di perdere la testa davanti a quella visione.

Le labbra avvolsero il capezzolo piccolo, rosato e decisamente turgido di Ginevra nello stesso identico istante in cui le unghie corte della ragazza tracciarono delle linee vermiglie sulla schiena di Blaise.

I movimenti di entrambi iniziarono a farsi più rapidi e disordinati, ognuno che freneticamente cercava di raggiungere la vetta e si tendeva e tendeva fino all’impossibile finché, quasi insieme, esplosero. Ginny gemette e si contrasse intorno a Blaise, quasi come una bocca che, calda e morbida, terminava un pompino con un risucchio magistrale, di quelli che lasciano l’uomo davvero vuoto.

Blaise si trattenne un attimo, uno soltanto prima di svuotarsi dentro Ginevra, tanto per bearsi della definitiva vittoria: gli aveva detto sì, aveva accettato di renderlo pubblico ed era anche venuta prima. Quello che Blaise Zabini non aveva considerato, oltre all’assenza di periodo refrattario nella donna, era l’orgoglio di Ginny.

Mentre lui, distrutto ma appagato, biascicava supino con gli occhi semichiusi, Ginevra decise che sì, lei aveva capitolato di fronte all’innegabile bravura del ragazzo, ma che non era da meno e che lui l’avrebbe pagata.

Scivolando sinuosa e serpentina lungo il lungo corpo moro del ragazzo, arrivata all’altezza dell’ombelico, con la lingua e con le labbra si dedicò ad un’opera di somma perizia. Baci leggeri e scie di saliva lasciate in punta di lingua disegnarono piste confusionarie dirette tutte verso il pene di Blaise che, stanco, non ne voleva sapere di alzarsi in fretta e che quindi costringeva il proprietario ad una lenta e prolungata tortura. Non contenta, Ginevra aveva alzato il sedere e divaricato le gambe e, desiderando che Blaise potesse vedere tutto, la disposizione degli specchi nella stanza era cambiata, permettendo al ragazzo di vedere, contemporaneamente, la bella fica di Ginevra – rosea, aperta e grondante sperma – e la ragazza che, guardandolo negli occhi, gli faceva uno dei migliori pompini mai provati.

Blaise ringraziava e malediceva chiunque avesse messo Ginevra Weasley sulla sua strada, allontanando il proprio bacino ma spingendole la testa, costringendola ad ingoiare il cazzo rigido che si era risvegliato. Mentre Blaise, gli occhi socchiusi e la testa lasciata all’indietro, si godeva quella carezza umida, Ginevra vezzeggiava l’asta con piccoli movimenti della lingua, succhiando forte quando tirava leggermente indietro la testa, mordicchiando lieve la vena che percorreva il pene di Blaise dalla radice fino alla punta. Ad un passo, un unico stupido passo, dall’orgasmo, Blaise spalancò gli occhi e ringhiò. La bocca di Ginny, con il suo calore, era scomparsa e quello che c’era in quel momento era la gelida punta del naso di Ginevra.

«Non così in fretta.» Sussurrò lei, portando una mano a carezzare le cosce lunghe del ragazzo. «Girati.» Disse poi, facendolo distendere sulla pancia nonostante il cazzo rigido che fu quindi costretto ad abbassarsi.

Blaise si costrinse a respirare, a mantenere la calma. Chiuse gli occhi, ma li riaprì di nuovo, spalancati, inghiottendo a vuoto quando la lingua di Ginevra, la lingua calda che fino ad un secondo prima lo aveva leccato da cima a fondo, percorse delicatamente il solco tra le natiche, soffermandosi e giocherellando proprio lì dove Blaise l’aveva a lungo pregata di concedergli l’ingresso, sentendoselo sempre negare. Ginevra aveva appena rovesciato i ruoli.

Mentre in un gioco umido di lingua e labbra a cui Blaise non riusciva – e forse neanche voleva – sfuggire, Ginevra lubrificava l’ano del ragazzo, Blaise aveva alzato leggermente i fianchi e la sua mano aveva afferrato l’asta, iniziando a muoversi lentamente, stringendo e rilasciando, in una sega infinita. Ginevra, senza farsi vedere, ma consapevole del tradimento degli specchi, eccitata da tutta quella situazione nuova e spontanea, era scesa con la mano sinistra tra le cosce. Al proprio terzo dito infilato, un gemito le era sfuggito dalle labbra disimpegnatesi dalla tortura inflitta fino a quel momento al fidanzato. Blaise aveva alzato il capo, fissandola attraverso lo specchio e, leggendole negli occhi quanto fosse vicina all’orgasmo, aveva aumentato il proprio ritmo.

Tutto era diventato sfocato: le dita della mano destra di Ginny si alternavano alla lingua, spingendosi ogni volta un po’ di più dentro al ragazzo, infilandosi, roteando, uscendo ed essendo sostituite da labbra e lingua; Blaise stringeva gli occhi costringendosi a trovare l’equilibrio perfetto per durare un altro po’, sempre un altro po’, per venire con Ginevra.

Mentre le dita di Blaise stringevano e scorrevano sempre più veloci, Ginny con la parte del palmo più vicina al polso si premeva il clitoride, medio e anulare mancini impegnati in un andirivieni frenetico, la faccia invece immersa tra le natiche di Blaise, lingua e labbra che continuavano quella tortura diabolica mentre la mano destra era andata ad accoglierei testicoli di Blaise, vezzeggiandoli. Poi il nulla, il vuoto assoluto, soltanto spasmi e contrazioni e mugugni gutturali sfuggiti alle labbra di entrambi a dare segnali di vita.

●

Ottobre 1999

Blaise Zabini si chiedeva come fosse possibile, un anno dopo, essere nella stessa, identica, stronza situazione. Dodici mesi dopo la festa, dopo tutti i «Sì» sospirati cedendo, dopo il sesso fantastico fatto in ogni momento libero… dopo tutto questo, Blaise Zabini si chiedeva come fosse possibile che ancora non avessero detto nulla a nessuno, che la veretta al dito di Ginny fosse celata da un incantesimo di Hermione e che loro si dovessero ancora ingegnare per trovare un posto dove fare tranquillamente sesso.

Quello che però, tra tutte le cose, dava più fastidio al serpeverde era che, alla resa dei conti, aveva ragione Ginevra: aveva accettato di dirlo, aveva accettato di farlo al più presto, ma non aveva mai detto quando di preciso ed effettivamente pareva che il mondo si ingegnasse ogni volta per impedire la rivelazione. Disteso sul letto sfatto, si guardava riflesso nello specchio che aveva fatto montare sul soffitto di camera sua. «Ciao.» La voce di Ginny gli fece distogliere per un attimo l’attenzione da se stesso.

«Ciao.» Rispose, tornando a osservarsi. Ginevra, che a casa aveva avuto sei fratelli con cui fare i conti, alzò gli occhi al cielo e decise di fare quello che la serpe di fronte a lei aveva sempre fatto: manipolarlo.

Senza dire una parola e senza rivolgergli uno sguardo, Ginny iniziò a spogliarsi. Uno scintillio verde smeraldo attirò l’attenzione di Blaise che, tiratosi a sedere sul letto, cercò di capire da dove quel baluginio fosse provenuto. Ginny, ghignando e sbirciandolo con la coda dell’occhio, si chinò, togliendosi le mutandine in pizzo senza piegare le ginocchia.

«Tu, perversa-» boccheggiò Blaise, scorgendo il plug con un bello smeraldo incastonato fare capolino tra le marmoree natiche di Ginny. Ma lei non gli permise di terminare la frase.

Sussurrando «Immobilus» Ginevra impastoiò Blaise che si ritrovò disteso supino e completamente incapace di muoversi. Sinuosa, Ginny lo raggiunse e in punta di dita iniziò a spogliarlo. «Sai, mi piace giocare con te.» Sussurrò, sbottonandogli la camicia. «Non mi piace, però, che tu mi metta fretta.» Continuò, riempiendogli di baci il petto, mordicchiandogli un capezzolo, infilando la lingua nell’ombelico.

Blaise deglutì a vuoto, guardandola dal riflesso.

«La tua famiglia non vuole una traditrice del suo sangue.» Ginny fece scivolare i jeans di Blaise lungo le gambe magre del ragazzo. «La mia famiglia non vuole un serpeverde codardo.» Risalì su, soffermandosi sui boxer tesi e portandovi le labbra. «Non roviniamo tutto per una firma su un contratto…»

Fu un attimo, i boxer sparirono e l’erezione di Blaise fu inghiottita Dalla bocca calda di Ginny che, intanto, si era girata e sistemata a cavalcioni su Blaise, trovandosi con l’intimità grondate esattamente sopra il viso del fidanzato.

Tra un risucchio e l’altro, contemporaneamente abbassandosi e strofinando l’intimità sulle labbra di Blaise, Ginevra si fermò un attimo prima dell’orgasmo del ragazzo, gli liberò il viso dall’incantesimo e sussurrò: «Lasciamo tutto come è, va bene?»

Blaise era al limite, sentiva le labbra e l’alito caldo di Ginny sfiorare il pene duro, l’orgasmo a un passo. Allungò le labbra per ripagare Ginevra con la stessa moneta, ma lei si tirò via, alzando il sedere e mordicchiandogli leggera il glande.

«Una sola parola, Blaise, una sola.»

E Blaise, che non ce la faceva più, che voleva venire e farla venire, cedette. «Sì.»

Ginevra si abbassò lasciandosi divorare dalle belle e carnose labbra del fidanzato, liberandogli anche le mani che corsero rapide alle natiche, allontanandole e facendo brillare il plug, mentre l’erezione di Blaise scomparve nella gola di Ginevra.

Risucchi e suoni umidi riempirono la stanza.

Testimoni di quell’unione, soltanto gli specchi.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti/e!  
> Eccoci qui, di nuovo sul fandom di Harry Potter, con una coppia nuova su cui non avevo mai scritto.  
> Ginny e Blaise, tutto sommato, devo dire che se non altro stuzzicano la fantasia di chi scrive, o almeno hanno stuzzicato la mia.  
> Molto soddisfatta di quello che ho tirato fuori, vi lascio alla lettura!  
> Un bacio e a presto,  
> Lagertha


End file.
